


Top 10 Things You Need to Know About Kylux Tiddy Space Milk

by Kylokitty



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breasts, Ejaculate, Finger Sucking, Large Breasts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylokitty/pseuds/Kylokitty
Summary: Hello, there! This is my first-ever post in A03 as a disclaimer. Looking forward to dabbling in the Kylux fic-world! Thanks for reading XOXO
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Top 10 Things You Need to Know About Kylux Tiddy Space Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! This is my first-ever post in A03 as a disclaimer. Looking forward to dabbling in the Kylux fic-world! Thanks for reading XOXO

  * The only thing Hux has had for breakfast for the past 5 years is Kylo’s tiddy space milk.
  * Hux likes to fall asleep in Kylo’s lap while suckling Kylo’s sweet tiddy space milk.
  * Kylo likes it when Hux tells him to get on all fours and then Hux pulls up a small wooden stool next to Kylo so he can milk him.
  * When Hux turns Kylo on, a little bit of space milk comes out of Kylo’s tits and Hux immediately laps it up.
  * Hux thinks Kylo’s tiddy space milk tastes like the leftover milk after eating a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch.
  * When Hux squeezes Kylo’s tits together, more milk comes out of Kylo’s tits than cum has ever come out of Kylo’s cock.
  * Hux likes to squeeze Kylo’s tits together for the softest lube in the galaxy for tiddy fucking. BONUS: It’s organic.
  * Hux keeps a vial of Kylo’s space tiddy milk in a holster around his upper thigh.
  * Hux won’t stop suckling and Kylo won’t stop whimpering until Hux tastes space milk in his mouth.
  * Missionary Kylux Space Tiddy Milk is Kylo insisting on sucking Hux's gloved fingers while Hux sucks Kylo's tiddies.




End file.
